


Cutting through Water

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, references to murder, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: It doesn't take long for Rapture to leave its mark on a person. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 11, "Eleven Dark Tunnels".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Cutting through Water

If you close your eyes and listen, really listen, in one of those rare moments of peace you could hear the water all around. You could _feel_ the pressure of the water against the glass tunnels and wonder what would happen if it all just collapsed and dragged you and everyone, everything, in this godforsaken hell-hole down into the depths of the sea.

Sometimes, you almost wish it would happen. You've heard there are much worse ways to go and at least you'd have your mind and coherence of your own to choose. Too much more time down here and you're not sure that you'll have either left to tend to.

Giggles and whispers of corrupted children echo through the dark, magnified by corridors and tunnels, filling this world cut into the sea with an eerie sense of misery and dread. The laughing will be what gets you, though. The maniacal laughing that sends shivers up your spine. There's no joy to the laughter, just a bitter twisted loss of self. The beings down here aren't people anymore and you knew that the moment you lay eyes upon one of them. They skulk in shadows and sing to babies that aren't there (were they ever there? Part of you hopes not because you don't want to think about where they went...) and flip from tranquil serenades to murderous rage in a heartbeat.

In the darkest moments, you've taken a weapon — a spanner, a gun, a fist that can now send forth fire — and held it against the glass tunnel wall, tried to goad yourself into doing the right thing and condemning this place to a watery grave. Everytime, something has held you back.

Closing your eyes now, you can feel those darkest moments start to creep back up on you and that's a sure sign that it's time to start moving again.


End file.
